Summer Romance
by snowfairy73
Summary: He was my first kiss. He was my first date. He was my first everything. He may not be such a bad guy. Having my first Summer Romance isn't that bad either.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**As you can see, this story is about AoHaru Ride!**

**I ship Futaba and Kou all the way k.**

**Hope you enjoy it! ^^**

Futaba's POV:

It's summer vacation, i'm just sitting on the platform, fanning myself with my comic book. Summer may be the longest vacation, but it's _SO HOT! _As I was about to doze off, the doorbell rang.

Kou's POV:

_Summer... Not one of my best seasons. _I thought. I was working part time. I lazily carried the delivery box and pressed the doorbell. I could hear several footsteps from the outside, then someone opened the door.

Futaba's POV:

It was Kou. What was he doing here? "Here's your delivery." he handed me the ramen noodles. "Please sign here, _Miss." _I awkwardly took the paper and signed where he told me to. As he was about to leave, he chuckled. "What's with those clothes?" I looked down and my face turned red with embarrassment.

Kou's POV:

She was wearing baggy pants and an old,loose tank top. Her face is so cute when she's embarrassed. I slowly placed my hand on her right cheek, slowly carressing it. "WHO'S THERE?!" a shout from inside her house interrupted _us._

Futaba's POV:

It was Mom. "Who are you to touch my daughter?!" she shouted. Kou silently packed up and bowed to her. "I'm sorry." Then he faced me. "Thank you for your service, _Miss." _I stared at him as he left our house gates. "Futaba-chan! You shouldn't get close to those type of guys!" she shrieked a little too loudly. "But, Mom. He's my classmate, Kou." "But still!" she stomped angrily into the house.

_**The next day…**_

Kou's POV:

My alarm rang like crazy. I stared at my phone screen, still half asleep. I sat up and checked the time. _9 oclock... _I thought. It was Sunday and i didn't have work. I slumped into my bed and slept in.

Futaba's POV:

I didn't sleep a wink last night. I mean, how could i sleep after what Kou had done to me? I had to know the reason why he did that. _That's it! I can ask him out to a park nearby! _I took out my phone and texted him.

Kou's POV:

My phone rang. It was a text. _It could be from Kominato… _i thought. I checked my phone and Futaba's name popped up. I sat up as i read her message.

**_A moment of silence…_**

Kou's POV:

Hah?! Why is she asking me out? I racked my brains for the most possible possibilties. I mean, this is Futaba asking me out! I covered my embarrassed faced. _Should i try wearing casual clothes...?_

Futaba's POV:

I went into my walk-in closet. I couldn't decided what to wear. _Does Kou like casual clothes? _I decided to wear a pink dress and not to put on makeup. I wore my sneakers and walked to the park.

Kou's POV:

I walked out with my hands behind my head, completely relaxed. I sat at a bench at the park where Futaba told me to wait. The park was near the road, so it was kind of noisy instead of calm. Then, i saw Futaba running towards me in her casual pink dress. Then, i saw the light turning red.

Futaba's POV:

After I finally found Kou, I ran to him. He was calling and waving to me, causing me to run faster. I could see him mouthing "S-T-O-P R-U-N-N-I-N-G" When i stopped, it was too late. I was already in the middle of the road. Cars were racing to and fro. All i could see were vehicles zooming past.

**What's going to happen to Futaba?!**

**I am going to upload chapter 2 on Thursday!**

**Be patient yee;)**

**Hope you can tell me your feedback in the reviews! **

**Byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Was busy studying for exams -.-**

**Exam week is coming up!**

**I might not be able to update regularly, but i will try;))**

**This may a bit shorter and lamer than the first chap, but hope you'll enjoy it;))**

**The story so far... Futaba's in the middle of the road and is on the verga of a car accident, what can Kou do to save her? (lol, it's a bit exaggerated but whatevs :b)**

Futaba's POV:

I couldn't see well due to the cars which were speeding past me. I tried to walk hurriedly back to the sidewalk, but there were too many cars. _Crap. What am I supposed to do now?_ I got ready to run as fast as I could, and I heard some drivers shouting from their cars. "Watch it!" one driver shouted. I turned my head to apologize, but what I saw horrified me.

Kou's POV:

I was useless. The pedestrian walk was too wide and I couldn't just run there to save her now. I racked my brains. I couldn't do anything. Suddenly, I heard a large crash in the streets. Somebody was bumped by a car! I ran to the road and saw Futaba, who was protected by a man. He had a big injury on his head, but he continued hugging Futaba. I slowly helped him up and recognized him immediately.

Futaba's POV:

Tanaka-sensei** (sensei is teacher in Japanese)** has saved me. I examined his injury and tried to stop the blood from gushing out. "W-Why are you here, Tanaka-sensei?!" I asked. "It seems I was walking around this area and I saw you." he said with a smile. "How can you still say that with a smile?!" Kou shouted, pissed. "A-Are you alright?" one of the drivers stopped and asked. She was a middle-aged woman who seemed rather rich. "I own a hospital nearby. I shall take you there!" she offered. "There's no need thank you." Tanaka-sensei said. "How can you not accept this offer?!" Kou and I shouted. "Thank you, miss. Sorry for the trouble!" I thanked her as we got into the car.

Kou's POV:

This stupid old man**(he's referring to his brother, Tanaka-sensei)** finally agreed to go to the hospital. He was treated and the nurse said he could be discharged from the hospital in 5 days. "That means 5 days off work!" the old man cheered. "Hey.. do adults usually act like this?" Futaba whispered. I shrugged. Suddenly, I remembered something important.

Futaba's POV:

"What did you want to ask me about?" Kou asked me. _Oh! I almost forgot. How stupid. _"Can we go out for a sec?" I mentioned. Outside, we sat at the waiting seats. "Uhm so.. about yesterday.." I mumbled. "Yes?" Kou stared at me innocently. His face made me blush a lot. It was just.. too cute! "T-The... when you carressed my face.." i stammered. "Yeah?" he answered. "Why did you do that?" I blurted. "Well.." he thought for a bit, then smirked. "It may be because I like you?"

Kou's POV:

Crap. I said it. Shit. I can feel my heart beating so quickly. And I'm in a hospital! What if I suddenly passed out? That was just too damn embarrassing! "Uh..." Futaba replied, flustered. "Are you making fun of me?" Here it comes. I wish I could say I was not, but... "Who knows?" I couldn't control my mouth any longer! My outer self may be teasing Futaba right now.. But, I just can't stop these overflowing feelings. My heart's exploding. _Crap, crap, crap. _I kept on swearing.

Futaba's POV:

He's teasing me. I knew it. He can't be serious. I admit, I am bit happy. But with that silly smirk of his, he can't be dead serious. Unconsciously, tears flowed down my face. _Why ad I even crying? _I stood up and got ready to leave. "You're leaving already?" Kou said in shock. I slightly nodded, hiding the tears. "Okay then, I'll walk you to the train station." he said. "No, there's no need." I declined. "Y'sure?" "Yeah." I took my bag and ran towards the train station. _It may be because I like you? _Kou's voice echoed on and on through my head, causing me to run faster. I stopped to take a breather. "Kou..." i mumbled. My face turned red. "I love you..."

**Lol. This was L-A-M-E. I had a bit of a writer's block.**

**I swear I will do better on the next one!**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me your feedback by reviewing ;))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the reaaalllyyy late update.**

**Exams are killing me :(**

**Chapter 4 might be up soon!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**- C**

Futaba's POV:

Another hot summer day. I sat in my living room watching FairyTail, admiring Gray Fullbuster. How i wish he was real! He's just sooo handsome. _**(A/N: Lol idk. It's based on my**_ _**opinion)**_Then, my phone rang. It was Kou! I jumped back. Why the heck would that jerk call? I reluctantly picked it up.

Kou's POV:

"Wh-What is it?" I could hear her voice stammer. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out and buy some things with me in the mall." "Hah? Why would I?" "We can go to a lingerie shop if you want." "T-Then f-fine. Wait how did you know I needed more lingerie?!" I chuckled. This girl is going nowhere with her stupidity. "So, let's meet up at the train station at 2" "W-" I hung up. I stared at the window as I stood up, getting ready for our little date.

_2 pm, Joro Station_

Futaba's POV:

It's already 2, where is he?! I've been waiting for 5 minutes! I paced around out of impatience. Suddenly, an arm clung onto the nape of my neck. Then, a voice whispered in my ear, "Ready for our date?" I freed myself from the arm after recognizing the voice. I blushed really hard. Kou was there. "J-Just go into the train already!" He smirked. Then held out his hand. "So we won't lose each other" He covered his face, but i could catch a glimpse of him blushing. I shyly held his hand and went on the train. In 15 minutes, we arrived at the mall.

Kou's POV:

Her hands were... small. I kept on fantasizing about what we would do on our 'date' when we arrived. We stepped out, hands still linked together. As we entered the mall, Futaba windowshopped like she was crazy but she would always stop herself by saying "I have to save money" and walked right out. We walked on and I went to the store i had to go. "Seriously? A clothes store?" Futaba teased. "I... had to buy some new clothes." I picked out some shirts and handed them to Futaba. "Which do you think fits me the best?" I noticed that she got flustered. "U-Um..." she hesitated. "maybe this will do?" She picked the red casual hoodie with a picture of a puppy embroidered in the middle. "Wh... that's too cute for me!"

Futaba's POV:

"A-Ah! Sorry" I apologized. "It's my first time picking clothes for guys.. so.." Kou chuckled. "That was unnecessary. It's okay, i'll pick it out myself." It seems Kou was a bit disappointed.. so i suggested to help. We picked clothes and had him try some on. Next was pants. Boys' pants seem to be all the same... I had a hard time choosing. "This pair seems to match with the shirt you last picked." I suggested. He tried it on and I was happy it did match. Then, we went to the cashier. "We have a special sale for couples. If you'd like you could buy some more clothes for the girl." The cashier explained. I blushed. "W-We are n-" "Oh, sure." Kou interrupted me. "We'll go pick some now." He dragged me to the female sections, and started picking some dresses.

Kou's POV:

As i was choosing the perfect dress for Futaba, she mumbled, "Uhm, Kou... Why would you lie to the cashier?" It seemed like she was desperate for a romantic answer. "I just wanted the sale." I said with a poker face. After I said that it seems she got reaaalllyyy disappointed. "Come on, you need to be feminime too! So you can show off to your friends." She reluctantly chose some dresses. Her fake smile was so obvious. I wish i'd knew how to make her satisfied. We went through the whole day with awkwardness. Soon, it was dusk. "Uhm, shall i bring you home?" She didn't say anything. I grabbed her hand and brought her to the train station.

Futaba's POV:

We reached my stop and Kou accompanied me to my house. "So... see you tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded slightly. He was a big jerk. Why does he keep on hurting me on and on? My thoughts were blur. Without noticing, tears rolled down my eyes. Kou saw this and wiped them off. "What's happened to you? If i hurt you, I'm sorry." I kept quiet. Suddenly, Kou's face was so close to mine. My face turned as red as a fresh tomato. "If you don't tell me, I'll kiss you." he threatened. His hands moved to the sides of my cheeks. I shivered. I turned my head, not facing him. He moved my head and gave me a soft peck on the lips. "Do you want my tongue in it?" He teased.

Kou's POV:

Futaba's expression was SO funny. She clearly fell for the joke! I chuckled and carressed her face. "Nah, I ain't do that to you.." I paused. "Yet." She blushed hard and muttered, "Baka.." and ran back to her house. I chuckled once more, then sighed. It was hard to maintain my emotions. I covered my face as I walked back home. "What did you do, bastard?!" I talked to myself, still covering my face.

**Lol this is just too long. Im sorry if it bored you out.**

**And im reallllyyyy sorry for the late update...**

**I wish i could do it earlier. I will try to upload ch. 4 tonight! ;)**

**Thanks for readingg ;))**


End file.
